Adhesive compositions, particularly conductive adhesives, are used for a variety of purposes in the fabrication and assembly of semiconductor packages and microelectronic devices. The more prominent uses are the bonding of integrated circuit chips to lead frames or other substrates, and the bonding of circuit packages or assemblies to printed wire boards.
There exist electron acceptor/donor adhesives, using vinyl ethers as donors, for use in low modulus adhesives, particularly in fast-cure adhesives for die attach applications. However, the number of suitable vinyl ethers as donors is limited due to high volatility and difficulty in preparation. Thus, there is a need for the development of new electron donor/acceptor compounds for use in adhesives applications.